


Kalau kata Jinhyuk...

by paddingtonbear



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, they just love each other so much
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddingtonbear/pseuds/paddingtonbear
Summary: Kim Wooseok selalu bilang "kalau kata Jinhyuk sih...."
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 19





	Kalau kata Jinhyuk...

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so bored at work and its only 9 o'clock in the morning.. so here i am
> 
> enjoy!

Hari kamis, hari yang bagi sebagian orang bukan hari yang menyenangkan apalagi hari yang penting. Tapi bagi Kim Wooseok hari kamis adalah hari yang penting, karena _kalau kata Jinhyuk_ , hari kamis itu menyenangkan soalnya besoknya jumat terus besoknya sabtu dan besoknya lagi masih minggu. Jadi sekarang, ketika orang-orang di kantor Wooseok merengut di depan _desktop_ masing-masing, Wooseok malah tersenyum senang bahkan tak jarang senandung-senandung kecil lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Gak kok, orang-orang gak ngeliatin Wooseok kayak orang gila atau bertanya langsung ada apa dengan Wooseok, soalnya apapun pertanyaanya Wooseok selalu bilang _kalau kata Jinhyuk sih..._ dan jujur temen-temen kantor Wooseok sudah cukup _kenyang_ mendengar sederet kalimat itu dari Wooseok, jadi mereka lebih memilih untuk mendiamkan kegiatan _aneh_ Wooseok pagi ini.

Selain karena _kalau kata Jinhyuk_ hari kamis itu menyenangkan, alasan lain yang membuat senyum Wooseok terus berseri adalah fakta bahwa nanti sore, setelah seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Jinhyuk, akhirnya Wooseok akan menemui kekasihnya itu. Jinhyuk seminggu belakangan ini ditugaskan untuk menjaga perbatasan wilayah Indonesia dengan negara tetangga karena ada isu-isu politik yang dapat membahayakan keamanan negara. Iya, Jinhyuk adalah anggota TNI Angkatan Darat, belom banyak sih bintang yang disematkan di bahu kanan dan kirinya, tapi tetap saja menjadi sebuah kebanggaan bagi Wooseok setiap kali lelaki berseragam hijau tua itu mengunjunginya baik itu di kantor untuk menjemputnya atau ke apartemen untuk mengantarnya. Pokoknya, buat Wooseok Jinhyuk pake seragam TNI tuh, gantengnya kelewatan!

Kaki Wooseok gak berhenti bergoyang-goyang gak sabaran ketika melihat jam di ujung kanan _desktop_ nya menunjukkan pukul 09.15 dan berarti masih sekitar tujuh jam lagi dia akan bertemu dengan si pahlawan perbatasan. Kerjaan Wooseok sebenarnya masih banyak yang belum ia kerjakan tapi perasaan _excited_ sudah terlalu menyelimutinya sampai-sampai Wooseok gak bisa memusatkan konsentrasinya pada kerjaan. Otaknya melayang-layang kepada kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti saat Jinhyuk menjemputnya di kantor. _Jinhyuk bakal ganti baju dulu gak ya? Jinhyuk bawain bunga gak ya? Jinhyuk makin item gak ya? Ah tapi Jinhyuk bakal ganteng-ganteng aja sih!_ atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain seperti _gak sabar bobo dipeluk Jinhyuk sampe pagi!_

Sejin, teman sebelah mejanya jujur saja sudah mulai risih dengan gerakan kaki Wooseok yang _overly excited_ itu. Meja Sejin soalnya juga ikut bergetar karenanya. Meja mereka berdua tersambung, namun dipisahkan dengan sedikit sekat yang mereka berdua buat sendiri demi menjaga privasi masing-masing. Sekat itu terbentuk dari _fileholder_ yang mereka susun rapi membentang sepanjang lebar meja membatasi pandang masing-masing. Sejin ingin sekali marah pada Wooseok dan menyuruhnya untuk diam, tapi Sejin sudah tau, pasti jawaban Wooseok akan penuh dengan nama Jinhyuk, dan Sejin tidak ingin pagi harinya dipenuhi oleh cerita Wooseok tentang ekspektasinya pada Jinhyuk nanti sore. Tapi gak gak, Sejin udah gak tahan, Wooseok bahkan sudah bergerak, menggeret kursi berodanya kearah Sejin dan Sejin tau dia harus menyetop apapun yang akan Wooseok katakan padanya, karena Sejin adalah pekerja yang bertanggung jawab atas tugasnya, tidak seperti orang di sebelah kirinya ini.

"Wooseok" Sejin dapat mendengar suara decitan roda yang berhenti mendadak, nampaknya Wooseok paham bahwa Sejin butuh konsentrasi dan dia yang bergerak gak jelas dapat menganggu konsentrasinya

"tau aja deh lo gue mau cerita!" _Tuhan, jadi dia pikir gue mau dengerin dia cerita? apa gue cabut aja, pura-pura ke kamar mandi sampe nanti pulang? TAPI KERJAAN GUE GIMANA?! oke Lee Sejin, tenang.. tenang.. mari kita taklutkan makhluk bergetar ini!_

"gue punya kerjaan Wooseok, tolong jangan diganggu" _hmm udah tegas belum tuh?_

 _"_ ya lo pikir gue gak ada kerjaan?"

"nah itu lo tau lo ada kerjaan, ya dikerjain dong!"

"gak bisa jin, lo tau kan hari ini-"

"Jinhyuk pulang iya gue tau... satu lantai ini juga udah tau. Udah ya?"

"pelit banget deh lo! temen mau cerita dikit doang langsung ditolak... pantes jomblo-" Sejin langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam begitu mendengar ejekan itu dari Wooseok

"gue jomblo karena gue mandiri, _i don't need no man_!"

"lah lo pikir gue gak mandiri?!"

" _judging by how you act right now? No, you don't_..."

"enak aja! ini namanya perasaan kangen, Jin... oh iya lo mana ngerti kan lo jomblo dari lahir!"

"ENAK AJA GUE PERNAH YA!"

"sama siapa? si uyon-uyon itu, yang temen sd lo yang sampe sekarang lo gak bisa lupain karena sebelum dia pindah ke brazil dia minta lo buat nungguin dia! Jin bahkan dia bisa aja udah punya anak tiga.... MOVE ON DONG LO!"

"gak usah bikin teori-teori gak jelas deh! udah cepet mau ngomong apa... gue punya kerjaan dan lo juga punya, sebelum kita dimarahin si wastuti, mending cepetan biar KELAR KERJAANNYA!"

" _fine_... Jinhyuk nanti menurut lo pake baju apa ya? dia bakal naik ke atas atau nunggu di bawah ya? terus dia bakal bawain bunga atau bawain ceker? atau jangan-jangan coklat... ah tapi kan gue udah manis-"

"BODO AMAT BYE!"

"cih sombong amat sih nih jomblo akut satu!"

* * *

_15.50_

_...._

_15.55_

_15.56_

_15.57_

_15.58_

_15.59-_

"SEJIIIN GUE DULUAN YAAAA!" teriak Wooseok, satu lantai semua langsung menengok ke arahnya dan Sejin, tapi apakah Wooseok peduli? tentu tidak karena sekarang sang pujaan hatinya sudah menunggunya di _lobby_ dan Wooseok sebagai pacar yang baik tidak ingin membuat orang terkasihnya itu menunggu.

"bikin malu aja ini si bucin... haduuh" Sejin hanya bisa berguman kecil. biarpun berguman keras-keras juga tidak apa-apa toh Wooseok tidak akan dengar karena ia sudah berlalu dari pintu sepersekian detik yang lalu dan kalaupun Wooseok dengar apa yang Sejin katakan pasti akan dibalas _emang gue bucin, lagian kalau kata Jinhyuk bucin itu bagus kok!_ Sejin udah cukup lelah hari ini, dia tidak ingin mendengar kehebohan Wooseok lebih banyak lagi.

Dan disinilah Wooseok sekarang, di lantai _ground_ yang menjadi lantai tempat _lobby_ gedungnya berada. Wooseok baru saja keluar dari lift dan mata kucingnya langsung mengedar mencari dimanakah sang pujaan hati berada. _Uereka!_ pekik Wooseok dalam hati ketika matanya menemukan sebuah punggung tegap yang familiar berdiri membelakanginya. Punggung itu berdiri bersender pada meja resepsionis dan itu membuat lelakinya itu tidak dapat melihat kedatangan Wooseok. Sebuah lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala Wooseok ketika ia terpikir untuk mengagetkan Jinhyuk.

1... 2.... 3-

"JINHYUK!"

"w-wooseok!?"

"kok mukanya gak seneng liat aku? gak kangen ya?"

"kata siapa? gak lah aku kangen banget kali! sini peluk!" Jinhyukpun langsung merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menunggu yang lebih kecil menghampirinya dan ya Wooseok sudah kepalang kangen jadi dia langsung merengsek masuk ke dakapan Jinhyuk, menikmati kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh tegap milik lelaki yang lebih tinggi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu, mendengar detak jantung yang seirama dengan miliknya.

"kita mau kemana abis ini?" tanya Wooseok

"kamu maunya kemana? aku ikut aja.."

"Jinhyuk capek gak?"

"biasa aja siih.. kenapa?"

"langsung ke apart mau gak? aku ngantuk sejujurnya..."

"yaampun baru jam 4 lewat kamu udah ngantuk, emang tadi malem gak tidur?"

"gaak, soalnya aku gak sabar banget pengen ketemu kamu!"

"hahaha aduuh, aku juga sebenernya sampe sakit perut nungguin kamu turun dari lantai 12 tadi.. makanya aku sekaget itu"

"hoo, yaudah yuk langsung ke apart aku yuk!"

"gak mau pesen makanan dulu?"

"hmm order dari apart aja boleh gak?"

" _sure_ , boleh banget!"

"eh, kamu gak bawa mobil ya?"

"iya, aku gak bawaa... karena kemarin aku perginya seminggu aku nitipin mobil ke rumah mama, sabtu baru aku ambil. Kita naik mrt aja gapapa kan?"

"GAPAPA BANGET! aku soalnya pengen jadi mas-mas ganteng mrt, kayak apa yang rame di media ituu!"

"apalagi ituu... yaudah yuk jalan aja yah, kan cuma sebentar dari sini"

"OKE!!"

* * *

Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan makan _maghrib_ mereka. Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang antara order Mcd atau order Wingstop mereka memutuskan untuk order Bakmi GM, katanya _daripada makan junkfood kita pesen mie ayam aja at least ada sawinya_. Kotak-kotak kertas bekas mie ayam masih tergeletak diatas meja TV apartemen Wooseok tapi, baik Wooseok maupun Jinhyuk nampaknya tidak ada niatan untuk membersihkan mereka dalam waktu dekat. Jinhyuk bahkan sudah menaruh kepalanya diatas pangkuan Wooseok dan tidur membentang memenuhi seluruh sisi sofa yang mereka duduki. Bahkan Jinhyuk menarik tangan Wooseok ke atas pucuk kepalanya, meminta Wooseok untuk membelai halus helai rambutnya. Wooseok tentu saja senang dengan perlakukan manja Jinhyuk ini, karena bagi Wooseok Jinhyuk kalau lagi manja adalah Jinhyuk yang paling tampan.

TV di hadapan mereka tengah menampilkan salah saktu sketsa komedi yang paling digandrungi di tanah air dan baik Jinhyuk maupun Wooseok sudah sakit perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tidak jarang bukannya usapan lembut yang Jinhyuk terima di pucuk kepalanya, tetapi pukulan-pukulanlah yang ia terima, karena Wooseok punya kebiasaan untuk memukul apapun yang terdekat dengan jangkauan tangannya sebagai bentuk rasa geli karena sesuatu yang lucu, ya walaupun tidak terlalu sakit sih.

Wooseok dapat mendengar dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir tipis dan lembut milik seorang laki-laki di bawahnya ini. Wooseok tau, bahwa Jinhyuk sebenarnya begitu kelelahan karena menjaga perbatasan bukanlah hal yang mudah, walaupun _kalau kata Jinhyuk_ ia tidak kelelahan tapi Wooseok tau _deep down_ Jinhyuk butuh banyak istirahat dan itulah yang membuat Wooseok menyarankan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua di apartemen saja dibanding harus keluar menghadapi hiruk-pikuk ibu kota yang Wooseok yakin akan semakin menambah beban kelelahan yang sudah dipikul Jinhyuk seminggu kemarin. Belum lagi Jinhyuk masih menggunakan seragamnya tadi, jadi tidak sedikit mata yang akan menoleh ke arah mereka, bahkan saat naik mrt tadi, Wooseok harus meminjamkan jaketnya, yang sudah pasti terlalu pendek untuk Jinhyuk, untuk kekasihnya itu karena Wooseok paling tidak suka dengan mata-mata yang melihat mereka dengan penasaran maupun dengan penuh minat.

Sejujurnya, paha Wooseok sudah hampir kebas karena kepala Jinhyuk yang menumpukan beratnya di situ, tapi Wooseok tidak berani membangunkan karena Jinhyuk terlihat begitu damai dibawah temaramnya lampu diatas mereka dan terlihat begitu nyaman tidur diatas sofa yang sudah hampir usang ini. Wooseok masih terus mengelus lembut kepala Jinhyuk memberikan sengatan-sengatan hangat yang semakin membawa Jinhyuk tenggelam jauh ke alam mimpi. 

HP Wooseok tiba-tiba bergetar dan karenanya gerakan tangan Wooseok pada kepala Jinhyuk berhenti sementara. Seperti anak kucing baru lahir kehilangan induknya saat menyusu Jinhyuk terbangun dan tangannya bergerak mencari tangan Wooseok yang sebelumnya hangat di atas kepalanya. Wooseok tidak menyadari hal itu karena matanya terlalu fokus pada pesan Sejin yang mengatakan bahwa tadi ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan cinta pertamanya, si uyon uyon itu, saat ia hendak keluar dari rumah makan 24 jam favoritnya dan bagaimana Sejin hampir pingsan ditempat ketika si uyon uyon itu menyapanya lengkap dengan panggilan mereka saat kecil dulu. 

"hmm wooseok?" Mendengar suara berat khas orang baru bangun tidur menyadarkan Wooseok bahwa ia telah berhenti sementara untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada kekasihnya ini, kemudian ia meletakkan HPnya kembali diatas meja di sebelah kirinya, sebelumnya ia membalas pesan Sejin dengan "besok aja ya, lagi ngebucin nih", dan kembali membawa tangannya ke atas kepala yang paling ia cintai ini, melanjutkan elusannya yang tertunda itu.

" _sorry_ , tadi Sejin wa jadi aku bales sebentar, ku kira soal kerjaan taunya masalah cinta-cintaan... kenapa sayang? bobo lagi aja gih..." 

"gak deh, gak usah bobo lagi, aku mau ngobrol aja sama kamu" Ujar Jinhyuk yang kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari paha empuk Wooseok. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hati Wooseok karena pahanya tidak harus mencapai titik kebas tapi ada sedikit rasa kehilangan juga karena kehangatan yang tadi ia rasakan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Yaudah mau ngomongin apa?"

"hmm kamu seminggu belakangan ini ngapain aja?"

"mikirin kamu doang"

"cih, enteng banget itu mulut!"

"kan _kalau kata Jinhyuk_ , Jinhyuk paling suka kalau aku gombalin"

"dasar bucin!"

"iyanih tadi di kantor juga aku dikatain bucin sama sejin, padahal dia aja yang _hopeless romantic_!"

"oh iya, kenapa tadi Sejin dan cinta-cintaan"

"gak paham sih, aku bilang tunggu besok aja soalnya aku lagi _quality time_ sama kamu, tapi katanya dia ketemu sama si uyon uyon itu..."

"hmm terus?"

"ya si uyon ini tuh dulu cinta pertamanya Sejin, sampe sekarang bahkan, yang bikin dia jomblo btw hyuk, karena dulu si uyon ini pernah bilang kalo setelah dia balik dari brazil dan ketemu lagi sama Sejin dia bakal ngajak Sejin nikah.. like? udah gak ketemu belasan tahun masa ujug-ujug nikah.. cuma orang bodoh yang mau langsung nikah begitu!"

"terus, Sejin orang bodoh bukan?"

"bukansih... tapi Sejin nih, baperan banget anaknya... aku takut si uyon ini beneran langsung ngajak nikah terus diiyain sama Sejin"

"gak lah, aku yakin Sejin paham kalau dia gak bisa langsung menerima si uyon uyon ini setelah gak ketemu sekian belas tahun, kan siapa tau si uyon ini udah berubah..."

"nah itu hyuk! Sejin tuh bucin, baper, lemah banget deh pokoknya kalau soal si uyon... dia bisa aja gak liat kalau si uyon udah berubah"

"yaudah besok hal pertama yang harus kamu lakukan pas sampe kantor adalah interogasiin si Sejin dan kasih tau semua nasehat kamu"

"hmmm okay..."

"okay... mau bahas apa lagi?"

"gak tau..."

"bobo aja apa?"

"boleh deh... tapi dipeluk kamu ya?"

"IYADONG DIPELUK SIAPA LAGII?!"

"yeey! okaay!"

end.

**Author's Note:**

> aku postnya sudah jam 2 sih... tapi ini tadi bikinnya jam 9an gitu tapi kemudian boom kerjaan dateng!
> 
> but still, i do hope you enjoy this short fluff!


End file.
